Total Drama (Arthurandfriends Style)
Cast *Chris McLean - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Chef Hatchet - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Beth - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *DJ - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Gwen - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Geoff - Leap (LeapFrog) *Lindsay - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Heather - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Duncan - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Tyler - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Harold - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Trent - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Bridgette - Lily (LeapFrog) *Noah - Winnie the Pooh *LeShawna - Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) *Katie and Sadie - Terk (Tarzan) and Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Ezekiel - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cody - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Eva - Shenzi (The Lion King; 1994) *Owen - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Courtney - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Justin - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio; 1940) *Izzy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Blaineley - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Josh - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *DJ's Mother - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Brady - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Sierra - Sharla (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is) *Alejandro - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jo - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Scott - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Zoey - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Mike - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Lightning - Scar (The Lion King; 1994) *Brick - Professor Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Beverly - SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *Dakota - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Anne Maria - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Staci - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Cameron - Mushu (Mulan) *Sam - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Chester - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Svetlana - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Vito - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Manitoba Smith - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Mal - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sky - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Scarlett - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Sugar - Rhonda the Walrus (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jasmine - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rodney - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Beardo - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Leonard - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Topher - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Dave - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Shawn - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Ella - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Amy - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Samey - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Max - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *Kitty - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Emma - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Junior - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Mickey - Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *Pete - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) *Gerry - Donkey (Shrek) *Laurie - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Ryan - Snagglepuss *Jay - Quick Draw McGraw Gallery Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Chris McLean Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Chef Hatchet Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Beth Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as DJ DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Gwen Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Geoff Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Lindsay Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch as Heather Timon.jpg|Timon as Duncan Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Tyler Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy as Harold Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Trent LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Bridgette Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Noah Gretchen_camp_lazlo.png|Gretchen as LeShawna Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Katie Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Sadie Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Ezekiel Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Cody Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Eva Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Owen Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Courtney Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Justin Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Izzy 2008 horton hears a who 015.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Blaineley Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Josh Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as DJ's Mother Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Brady Hiwthi.png|Sharla as Sierra Char_12641.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Alejandro Kanga.png|Kanga as Jo Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Scott Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Zoey Bailey_finding_dory.jpg|Bailey as Mike Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Lightning Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Professor Ludwig Von Drake as Brick SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Beverly Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Dawn Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Dakota Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as Anne Maria Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Staci Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Cameron Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Sam three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Chester Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Svetlana Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Vito Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Manitoba Smith Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Mal Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Sky Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Scarlett Rhonda-agent-12-the-penguins-of-madagascar-65.4.jpg|Rhonda the Walrus as Sugar Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as Jasmine Po Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po the Panda as Rodney King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Beardo Iago the Parrot.jpg|Iago as Leonard Zazu.png|Zazu as Topher Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Dave Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Shawn Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Ella Zira.jpg|Zira as Amy Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Samey 382px-Cavegggg.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Max Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Kitty Sandy cheeks spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Emma Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Junior Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as Mickey Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Pete NEW_Donkey.png|Donkey as Gerry Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Laurie Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Ryan Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Jay Category:Total Drama spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends